Time Paradox
by Superinsane-in-the-Mainframe
Summary: Otto is thinking about something.. do Larry and Tuddrussel has the answar? Read and find out Warning: May cost your brain to explode.. no swearing though.. I know it surprises me too


It all happen one fatefull night not long ago... I began thinking_(horro music)_and this what's came out of it.. Well if you look away from Larry's earlier rope theory and the big big BIIIG confusion of this story creates than you may find an answar.. but I doubt it mha hahaha... you can ofcause just read it to enjoy the entertainment from tuddrussel hehe I know I do :P btw I notice the time squad fiction is a bit of ghosttown come on folks time squad is a great serie sure lots of ya must have some good stories to post come on I dare you** (chicken sounds)**

**Kella:** " did you just call everyone chickens? "

Maybe... I don't remember that long

**Kella: (roll eyes)**

**(pull on big smile)**

* * *

**Time Paradox**

Tuddrussel was already sitting at the table waiting unpatience for the dinner to come.. and Larry as always walks in with some fine made food worth a king or queen, which Tuddrussel always ends up throwing away and complains about he wants some " real " food instead of Larry's sissy food. And as always they end up in a big fight.

**Larry:** " You and your burgers sometimes I don't know what I am doing here, I could had served kings and queens, counts and countness **(groan)** but nooo..I end up serving a big baboon like you who dosn't even know the meaning of soap "

**Tuddrussel:** " Well I arn't the only one who is tired of your sissy food .. am I Otto ? **(after 1 min without a respond)... **eh Otto? " **(looking around)**

**Larry:** " Hmm that's odd he is never late for dinner.. like someone else I know " **(referring to Tuddrussel)**

Larry begins to look around for the 9 year old.. Tuddrussel join him in his search.. they move into the living room with the big tv screen where the 9 year old usually play video games only to find him sitting in the couch with the tv off.. (a horrible sight I know)

**Larry: (move closer to Otto)** " Is there something wrong Otto? I mean you didn't showed up at dinner "

**Otto: (moves his head around to greet them)**" Oh sorry guys.. Iforgot all about dinner, I just been so busy thinking about something "

**Tuddrussel:** " Thinking? "

**Larry:** " Yeah thinking something you don't know the meaning of "

**Tuddrussel:** " Hey I think all the time you know "

**Larry:** " When? "

**Tuddrussel:** " Eh.. "

**Larry: (sighed)** " Well what you been thinking about Otto? maybe I can answar your questing I got a lot of knowledge on my harddisk about everything.. well the history part is a little faint hehe "

**Tuddrussel:** " Yeah you got a lot of sissy answars "

**Larry:** " Atleast I got some answars"

**Tuddrussel:** " And you mean I havn't? "

**Larry:** " You havn't exactly provided uswith alot of smart input on our time travling trips "

**Tuddrussel:** " I input you.." **(strangle Larry..** **lol does this look familiar :D)**

**Otto: (cough to get some attention and Larry and Tuddrussel stops) **" I have just been thinking about how come the historical people got all this things there wasn't even invented at their time, I mean take Montesuma the Maya king, he was a stand-up comedian before we change him into his historical correct self, but the stand-up hewasusing wasfirst invented in the 19th century, and what about Betty Ross, she was a hippie and took all George Washingtons army with her, before we interfered..thank god we did..but the hippie culture didn't start before the 1960's... it's just dosn't make sense how did they knew about this thing? "

**Larry: (removing himself from Tuddrussel's strangling grab)**" Hmm guess it is time to tell you the complicated true I mean you been with us so long and all.. Well alright than follow me than "

**Otto:** " The true ? "

**Tuddrussel:** " Believe me kid the true is boring.. "

**Larry:** " Yeah right you can't handle the true "

**Tuddrussel: **" Hey what's that suppose to mean robot? "

**Larry: **" Like I said you big baboon your tiny brain can't handle the true about what began the time squad even though it is something every time squad cop should know.. **(sighed) **That's why I... poor I ended up here to remind you over and over again and to help you make sure you don't make a total idiot out of yourself.. "

**Tuddrussel:** " HEY I remember that part very well miss sissy pant's I don't need no stupid robot to tell me the true behind why we have to travel back in time to fix.. eh. stuff "

**Larry:** " Okay mister I-know-it-all-but-I-stink-like-a-no-brain-gorilla why don't you explain it to him than "

**Tuddrussel:** " Well maybe I will miss Ladida.. "

**Otto: (interrupting) **" Eh guys.. the true? "

**Larry:** " He is all yours einestein " **(referring to Tuddrussel)**

**Tuddrussel:** " Eh.. you see kid the reason how the old folks from the past got this moden stuff and the pure reason why the time squad started is..." **(thinks for a min)**

**Otto:** " Yes? "

**Tuddrussel:** " Ehh... is.. because.. is because... "

**Larry: (laughing)** " Told you he would'nt remember "

**Tuddrussel: **" Shut up robot I do remember...I just .. eh forgot " **(pull on a big smile)**

**Larry: (sighed)** " Why don't that surprise me "

**Tuddrussel: **" Why you little.. "** (begins to strangle Larry again)**

**Otto: (breaking up their fight) **" Guys guys please stop I just wanted my questing answared.. "

**Tuddrussel: **" Oh... yea... your questing... what was it again? "

**Otto and Larry: (sighed)**

**Tuddrussel: (big smile)**

**Larry:** " Very well follow me Otto... you too you big bread you may even learn a thing or two.. even though I doubt it "

Otto and Tuddrussel follow Larry into the main computer area (you know where the big computer are and the teleporter there goes zap :P ). Larry walks up to the computer and place himself in chair nearby and begins to tap on the keyboard (or what ever it is) A Large text appear on the computer saying: " The Time Paradox " Larry pull his brain link into the computer link and press download.

**Tuddrussel: **" I trought you said you had sooooo much infomation? "

**Larry:** " I do moron.. that's why I have to store some on the main computer "

**Otto:** " Why don't you have so much knowledge on history? I mean it's what we do mainly "

**Larry: **" Well I had untill someone ruined it " **(glares at Tuddrussel)**

**Tuddrussel:** " What.. it arn't my fail you robots can't handle to get some soda spilt on you "

**Larry: (groans) **" Oh well like you know we able to travel in time, but it all began some millions of years ago when..."

**Tuddrussel: (yawning) **" Booooorrriiinnggg... "

**Larry:** " Be quite will you.. or go out and play with a radioactive reactor or something "

**Tuddrussel:** " Sorry miss smartypants... **(5 sec of silence) **okay okay do go on "

**Larry:** " Like I said before I was interrupted " **(glares at Tudrussel) **" It all began millions of years ago, in the year 1045601 AD to be exactly, the scientist had finally broke the code of time travling and inventet the time traveling system you see today.. ofcause we have advance the system a bit since than... hehe.. before in the early time traveling days people usaly loss a bodypart or two thanks to thehigh speed and no protection shield.. but that's.. "

**Otto:** " But that still dosn't explain how some people from the past got thing or know about things there wasn't even invented yet "

**Tuddrussel: " **Yeah cut to straight to the answar Larry, with all that knowledge you giving him you may end up exploding his brain **(Otto give him a discust look) **Well it's true kid.. to much infomation arn't good for the old knocking "

**Larry:** " Yeah right.. in your case yes.. in everyone else case no.. sorry Otto it's when my infomation unit begins rolling it's hard to stop.. but the problem began when the time traveling system was discovered by the companies later on.. they brought the rights and began building it like an invention there was sold like.. eh your dvd's players and video players was sold in your time "

**Otto:** " WHAT ! you say everyone could just buy a time machine and haveentrance to time travling ?.. but than everyone could just go back in time and change everything and even delete their own existent by accident "

**Larry:** " Well after two times of rebuilding civilization from the scratch as we know and 10 world wars than intelligent may lesser a little.. problem was there no government to deal with it you see at that time the big money companies ruled not a president or anything it was pure marketing.. "

**Otto**: " How did that work out? "

**Larry:** " It didn't.. it end up making major protesting and stuff, so a 11th world war began which nearly weep out the whole humankin.. **(sighed) **again.. but some did manage to survive and even save the time traveling technology too "

**Tuddrussel: **" And bla bla bla bla bla yaddy yaddy ya and that's how superman was created "

**Larry: (sighed)** " First off all we are not talking about how superman was created second you should know this you big baboon it's a part of your training "

**Tuddrussel:** " Yea yea should have would have could have.. "

**Larry:** " But like I said they didmanage to save the time traveling technology but by using the technology they quicky came aware off how much people from the past had mess up with history as we know it"

**Tuddrussel:** " The what what in a what what? "

**Larry**: " Those people who had brought the time machines earlier had mess with the past "

**Tuddrussel:** " Eh? "

**Larry: **" Nevermind.. They quickly came aware of the bad situation the people before them had maded and how they by adding items or knowledgefrom their own time and even change certain event, may even destroy the very past and their future, so they created time squad to clear up the mess there had been created "

**Tuddrussel:** " We secure the past to protect the future "

**Larry:** " Yea yea.. what ever "

**Otto:** " But how come I never had read in any history book about Einestein being a carsalesman and Monta the may king being a comdian? "

**Larry:** " Eh.. you see that's reather completet "

**Otto:** " I know but I wanna know "

**Tuddrussel:** " Aww.. here we go again "

**Larry: (giving Tuddrussel a annoyed glare before continue)** " You see each time we change the past it create a parallel universe which our pastselfs will be doomed to live in until they too change the past, and travel to the parallel universe we are in now, which is the future or our present, but there are like two parallel universe one for the changed and one for the unchange .. each times we change the past we create a parallel univers .. or alternative universe"

**Otto: (looking a little questing..** lol hell I am bet you are too :P " But how come we know the historian person is gonna act historical correct if he/shedosn't do it before we change him/sheto do so? "

**Tuddrussel: **" ARRHH there are two of them... gotta get out of here... to much thinking ARRRHH " **(Running out of the main computer room while flapping his arms violenty like a mad man.. not hard to imagine is it?) **

**Larry: (raise a brow)** " Now why didn't that surprise me... but in answar to your questing Otto... The reason why we know he or she is acting historical correct is because he/she is in the first parallel universe the one there isn't change at all.. the one you know of.. than when the people who brough a time machine came and change things they created a parallel universea change one.. this two universes than cross each other so the unchange one is the one we know of and the change one is the one we know of when we travle back..so we really create a third parallel universe by changing it back again.. and the reason why this incidents havn't been mention in the history books is because we got a time squad clean up team which dutie is to make sure none of theincidents there is not historical correct will ever be recorded or remembered.. don't ask me how they do it.. don't think you wanna know either "

**Otto:** " Eh... okay you right it israther complicated and than again there is some sense to it "

**Tuddrussel: (coming in again)** " Well are you done with all the thinking? "

**Larry: **" Yes yes we are and it wouldn't matter anway cause you wouldn't understand one bit off it "

**Tuddrussel:** " All I hear from you when you opens your mouth is yaddy yaddy yaddy.. you even infected the poor kid with all your way to much infomation.. come on Otto let's go play some videogame and leave the old grumby robot to his own thinking " **(leaving)**

**Otto:** " Coming "** (begins to run out of the room but stops at the doorentry and turn around to Larry) **" Thanks Larry "**(runs out of the room to join Tuddrussel)**

**Larry: (smiles to himself)** " Atleast one of them got a good head on his shoulder " **(and turns around to make report)**

* * *

So... what you think? hot or not :P 

I know I know probably many gramma errors and stuff but I am just to damn lazy to fix it :P but perhaps if you pickpoint in a mail to me I may move my lazy butt and fix it hehe.. I hope I capture some of the time squad humor, I did try, but all the episodes I got is only in danish so it may be hard to capture the english time squad humor but, I am to stubborn to write in danish... more fun to write in english anyway :D

oh yeah right.. I didn't create Time Squad or the charactersDavid Wasson did all rights to him and cartoon network... MAKE MORE TIME SQUAD OR I KILL A LOT OF YA... with me killer bunnies

The rights for this stories goes to me .. go me go me


End file.
